Paul Is Dead
Paul McCartney died in a tragic car accident some years ago, and though temporarily revived by the blood magic of a dark fire priestess, he defied the expectations of fans by dying again soon after for no seeming purpose. He had already been secretly replaced by the Beatles' band manager, who had comissioned Dick Clark to investigate 'lookalike' candidates, a full year before the accident! the surviving members of the band were forbidden by their controlling manager, studio, record labal, and even British MI6 intelligence from revealing the truth to their fans, lest dozens of hippie teened agers would die (and the governments of the world loved hippie teened agers above all things!) There are many clues to be found about this odd and sordid tale if you only look at the art that the Bealtes actually had control over themselves; the music, the album art, and live tours. The clues are obvious and incontrovertibly undeniable when it comes to the albums. As for live shows, which musicians usually have more freedom for themselves than other record-label controlled projects, the Beatles were able to be even more implicit; in one case standing on top of a building for a solid hour with megaphones just yelling the chronological sequence of detailed events to people. the Lookalike COntest sometime in 1965, a year BEFORE the auto accident, some teen magazine (no one knows which because mI6 erased all memories and records of it) along with Dick Clark of Amrican Bandstand had a "contest" to see who could look the hardest like Paul McCartney. Nobody won. OR DID THEY?? While the winner was never announced and indeed you will not be able to find any sort of contempory reference to the existence of this contest at ALL, indeed in real life they actually DID pick a winner, but unbeknownst to us held him in reserve unless Paul McCartney died in a car accident or some other tragey. He was locked in a bunker for the better part of a year which drove him insane and evil but more on that later. Once he was needed, they pulled him from the bunker and were so amazer at how much he look alike Paul McCartney (they had sort of forgotten about him and the contest in the bunker til that point, and some had never seen him at all) that they put him through plastic surgery to make him look EXACTLY like Paul Mccartney so much, you can definitely tell there are scars consistent with plastic surgery of an imposter, which the real Paul Mccarney would not have had needed if he had died of his car accident. Clues : "Hello. After doing a little reading and seeing all the talk about O.P.D. really being O.P.P. (Officially pronounced dead VS. Ontario Provincial Police), has anyone dared to ask the Question what Canada has to do with the British Pop Band, The Beatles? So far from what I've read, that is the real question that should be in standing, since that has been made the focus. Next to that, Sgt. Peppers album cover has two Beatles groups standing side by side. The Beatles on the left wearing all black and are a younger version than the older psychedelic Sgt. Pepper Beatles. That's a little eerie... All aside, I feel like sharing George Harrison's last testimony. You can stream it through Netflix or rent the disc from them.... I'm sure youtube would be a lovely place to visit if Netflix is not available to you. All I can say is brace yourself for some chilling evidence that even the most credible nay sayer can't deny. I.e. My husband, he didn't believe me for the longest time. After watching a SNL skit that had Chris Farley and "Paul McCartney" playing out an interview, I couldn't help but notice the plastic surgery that was apparent in his aging face and how, as comic as it was suppose to be, "Paul McCartney" really doesn't say anything and neither does his body language... Except that he might be a little uncomfortable. When my hubby and I watched this skit together, I had already been a five year believer that Paul really did die in the Year of '66 and that watching this skit with the older Fake Paul pretty much sealed the deal for me (I'm a nuance person, it's in the details that gives it away). But my hubby didn't want to hear my Mumble jumbo, so I got the disc and had him watch/listen to it. I knew if I put it on he wouldn't be able to help himself... Before I knew it he was scrambling for album covers with his jaw dropped and eyes wide. All of the clues and hints are so well versed together. It also explains why John Lennon had such an estranged life as he got older too. Hope this helps ease some of those conspiracy questions you Beatle fans have and hopefully no harm done either." : ~Internet researcher ALSO why is it that the Beatles didn't go to Woodstock in 1999?? It has been stated that Bob Dylan didn't go because his daughter was sick, and Led Zeppelin was at another concert in fucking Jersey, and I-ron Butterfly's helicopter never showed up, and Jethro Tull was too scared of naked ladies, BUT THE BEATLES HAD NO GOOD EXCUSE UNLESS PERHAPS THE PLASTIC SURGERY WOULD HAVE BEEN NOTICEABLE TO THE THOUDANDS OF HIPPIES HOPPED UP ON ACID!! It is also supposed by many that one of the artists from Badfinger is actually the former Paul McCartney, who was misshapen by his accident. In a band of thoroughly misshapen clay trolls, he would be the least freakish, and could still enjoy some fame, despite being dead. The "fake" Paul McCarney even helped this band, in order to provide some solace to his vanquished foe whom he had sought to imposter. For you see, despite the world governments and rich music execs which everybody hated having their hand in this flaming pie, it was this FAKE PHONY Paul that was the TRUE villain. It is believed that maybe he had something to do with Linda's mysterious boat disappearance, or the fact that Heather Mills was ran over by a car in the first place (just like had happened to the original Paul years earlier hmmm), and maybe even the mysterious events surrounding the destruction of the band known as the Beatles, and also Badfinger as well. Was this "Paul" involved in the death of John Lennon, whom he never got along with, who was besties with the original Paul, and who (much to the chagin of "Paul") insisted on leaving clues for diehard fans? How much do we know about "Paul Mccartneys" involvement with the CIA around the time the CIA murdered John Lennon? And what of Pete Best, who had been completely forgotten from this tale altogether, but is STILL alive, and by default would have been the BEST Beatle ever?? How many other "fifth" Beatles survive to this day, or "Bastard" beatles, that we don't even know about because all records of them have been purged by secret intelligence? The Last Will and Testament of George Harrison Ringo Starr's Deathbed Confession : In an exclusive interview with the Hollywood Inquirer, Mr. Starr explained that the “real” Paul McCartney had died in a car crash on November 9 1966, after an argument during a Beatles’ recording session. To spare the public from grief, the Beatles replaced him with a man named William Shears Campbell, who was the winner of a McCartney look-alike contest and who happened to have the same kind of jovial personality as Paul. : “When Paul died, we all panicked!” claims Ringo, obviously very emotional. “We didn’t know what to do, and Brian Epstein, our manager, suggested that we hire Billy Shears as a temporary solution. It was supposed to last only a week or two, but time went by and nobody seemed to notice, so we kept playing along. Billy turned out to be a pretty good musician and he was able to perform almost better than Paul. The only problem was that he couldn’t get along with John, at all.” : William Shears Campbell, better known as Billy Shears, does indeed “disappear ” from records in 1966 and no traces of him can be found after Paul’s alleged death. : Mr. Starr alleges that the group did send out a lot of hidden messages through the years to prepare the population for the truth. He notably says that the entire Sgt. Pepper’s Lonely Hearts Club Band album was awash with Paul-is-dead clues: the Beatles had indeed officially formed a “new” band featuring a “fictional” member named Billy Shears, which happened to be the actual name of Paul’s replacement. : “We felt guilty about the deception” added Ringo Starr. “We wanted to tell the world the truth, but we were afraid of the reactions it would provoke. We thought the whole planet was going to hate us for all the lies we had told, so we kept lying but sending subtle clues to relieve our cousciousness. When the first rumors finally began about the whole thing, we felt very nervous and started fighting a lot with each other. At some point, it was too much for John and he decided to leave the band.” : Ringo Starr claims that he finally decided to tell the truth, because he was afraid that it was going to die with him. At age 74, he is the only other surviving member of the famous band besides Paul McCartney, and he was afraid the deception would never be revealed. : Journalists and paparazzis from around the world have surrounded the residence of the musician only minutes after the interview was broadcasted and are awaiting for the star to comment the allegations. : The British MI5 also announced an investigation to determine if an impostor could have indeed posed for 48 years as the Member of the Order of the British Empire, Sir James Paul McCartney, during official ceremonies involving Queen Elizabeth II. Heather Mills Secret Box : Paul McCartney is dead. He has been since 1966. And Heather Mills knows it. : On 1st November 2007, Heather said to Billy Bush on US news and entertainment programme Access Hollywood: “Something so awful happened. Someone I’d loved for a long time I found out had betrayed me immensely. And I don’t mean infidelity or anything like that. Like, beyond belief. People don’t want to know what the truth is because they could never ever handle it. They would be too devastated.” She then addressed Paul directly: “You know why I’ve left you. Protect me and I will say nothing.” What could this awful thing be? A betrayal that isn’t infidelity, something the public just wouldn’t be able to handle if it came out… Could it be that Heather learned that her husband was literally not the man she thought he was? That in fact he was Billy Shears, a Paul McCartney lookalike who’d been hired by the remaining Beatles to become the new Paul – and had been impersonating him for more than 4 decades? Billy Bush went on to ask: “Knowing what you now know about Paul, would you have married him in the first place?” Heather replied firmly and simply: “Never.” Category:The Media Category:Conspiracies Category:Rock & Roll